minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zetatagon
The Zetatagon are a hostile and aggressive alien race originating from somewhere within the galaxy's northern hemisphere. Their location of their home planet, Quexil IV, is unknown to the Alliance. History War with the Forerunners More than 100 thousand years ago, the Forerunners fled the Milky Way and settled various parts of the Minecraftian Galaxy, managing to thrive for some time. Their newfound empire soon came crumbling when they encountered a hostile alien species that killed without mercy or remorse. Judging by the descriptions of these unknown enemies in various recovered Forerunner data logs, Union historians believe the Zetatagon were responsible for the Forerunners' ultimate downfall. First Encounter Like many of the galaxy's lesser species, the Zetatagon made their presence known a few centuries after the Notch-Herobrine War ended. Like the Baucilz and the Illagers, the Zetatagon made themselves known through acts of violence, aggression, and terrorism. The Alliance first came into contact with the Zetatagon when they openly attacked the Protoss homeworld Aiur. The Protoss were astounded to realize that the Zetatagon were much more advanced than they were, with even one ship posing a massive threat to a planet. The Hierarch of the Daelaam had to call upon the entirety of the Golden Armada to repel the invasion. Future Encounters The Zetatagon would be encountered multiple times throughout the next few millennia. Having technology more advanced than even the Union, it would take large numbers of ships to repel even the smallest invasion. The only accounted time of the Zetatagon fleeing a battle was the Despoiler's attack on one of their outposts. Physical Description Biology The Zetatagon appear as brain-like organisms of possibly an insectoid nature. To allow for mobility, each Zetatagon is placed in a quadrupedal chassis that allows for both ease of mobility and for combat. The chassis features a tail equipped with a plasma blaster that can fire multiple rounds in a few seconds. Higher ranking Zetatagon often ride larger and more intricate combat platforms. The Zetatagon's vocal chords can work at a multitude of frequencies. Their language is made up of thousands, if not millions, of indecipherable dialects. However, they are clearly fluent in a variety of languages across the galaxy, including Aeldari, English, Protoss, Sangheili, Tau, Dwarfen, Dark Tongue, Ork, and even the language of the long-extinct H'minesh. After capturing a dead Zetatagon specimen, the Alliance discovered that the aliens have 8 thin limbs, much like a spider, 6 of which are believed to be vestigial and 2 of which are visible while the alien is harnessed to its combat walker. Technology Contrary to their hostile nature, the technology of the Zetatagon is surprisingly advanced, even more advanced than that of the Union and the Protoss. It is possible that they may be at a Tier 1 technological level, but due to the fact that no Zetatagon colony has been discovered, their level of technological achievement cannot be determined. However, their ships are capable of opening a tear in the fabric of reality, using it to instantly travel from one end of the galaxy to the other. This also makes their ships difficult to track through slipspace, considering the fact that they do not even use slipspace. Because of this technological feat, they can easily escape from warp storms, which can disrupt warp travel and even interfere with slipspace travel. Government Little is known about their government. However, due to the strict disciplinary structure displayed by the Zetatagon generals during battle, it is assumed that they are run by a totalitarian government, possibly an imperial one. At one point, a Union soldier took note of the mention of an emperor during an intercepted Zetatagon conversation. The location of their empire is unknown. No one in the Alliance even knows how large it may be. Due to the number of dialects in their language, it can be presumed that there may be thousands or even millions of planets under their control. Homeworld Location This cannot be confirmed, as little of the galaxy's northern hemisphere had been explored or colonized, leaving billions of worlds unchecked. However, the Imperium Tertiatus managed to colonize a great portion of the galaxy's northern hemisphere, despite the fact that Zetatagon attacks did not decrease. It is sometimes wondered if the Zetatagon are from outside the galaxy, or, theoretically, from another dimension. This is not entirely far-fetched, as their technology allows them to create temporary tears in the fabric of reality to move from one end of the galaxy to the other. That being the case, it wouldn't be completely impossible for the Zetatagon to reach other galaxies or even other universes. Gallery Zetatagon.jpg|The standard appearance of a Zetatagon soldier Category:Species Category:Union Canon